Bullet Surge
logo Bullet Surge is a 2D run-n'-gun platformer developed by Sixgon for The V². The game is intended to be an arcade-esque, simple yet refined action platformer, reminiscent of 16-32 games, especially those of the Sega Genesis (the biggest inspiration being Gunstar Heroes). Story It is the year 2099 B.C.E. In the dead of the night, a government run research lab is attacked. The raid leaves a whole crew of scientist dead, thousands of dollars in damage, and precious experimental weapons technology missing. The notorious terrorist organization Mirage claims responsibility for the theft, and taunts the government with a message: the weapons technology is en route to their headquarters. With their forces ravaged by prior attacks, the government is hesitant to intervene. However, one soldier volunteers to go the mission alone... Soldier Valeri Lacroix is dispatched to pursue the Mirage members transporting the stolen technology. Upon catching wind of this, Mirage dispatches an onslaught of soldiers and machines in order to slow her progress. Now, Valeri most not only catch those holding the technology, but she must also liberate that which Mirage has taken, and weaken their forces on her way. Gameplay Gameplay takes place on a 2D plane, in a number of stages. Controls 'Valeri' * /'Left Thumbstick' - Move/Aim * - Jump * - Punch * /'Left Inner Trigger' - Surge Nova * /'Right Inner Trigger' - Surge Rush *'Left Shoulder Button' - Strafe Stance *'Right Shoulder Button' - Aim Stance *'Left Bottom Trigger' - Roll/Flip left *'Right Bottom Trigger' - Roll/Flip right *'Right Thumbstick' - Aim (Strafe Stance only) 'Soldier Mech' * /'Left Thumbstick' - Move * - Jump * - Punch * /'Left Inner Trigger' - Self Destruct * /'Right Inner Trigger' - Block *'Left Shoulder Button/Right Shoulder Button' - Destruct Dash *'Left Bottom Trigger/Right Bottom Trigger' - Dash Punch 'Heavy Assault Mech' * /'Left Thumbstick' - Move * - Jump * - Fire * /'Left Inner Trigger' - Self Destruct * /'Right Inner Trigger' - Lob Grenade *'Left Shoulder Button/Right Shoulder Button' - Destruct Dash 'GraviRider' * /'Left Thumbstick' - Move * - Jump * - Fire * /'Left Inner Trigger'/ /'Left Inner Trigger' - Turbo Boost 'Aeolus Jet' * /'Left Thumbstick' - Move * - Jump * - Fire * /'Left Inner Trigger' - Surge Nova * /'Left Inner Trigger' - Surge Drone *'Left Shoulder Button/Right Shoulder Button' - Rotate Drones *'Left Bottom Trigger/Right Bottom Trigger' - Drop Bomb General Rules Valeri can move around and jump as expected, as well as fire upon her enemies. The main objective is to defeat enemies and clear the area of any bosses or obstacles, in order to allow a safe path to the end of the stage. Clearing all stages results in winning the game. Valeri's HUD displays multiple meters. Upon taking damage, Valeri will not flinch, but her Life Meter will be depleted somewhat, and she will have brief invulnerability. Once the meter is depleted, a Life is lost. Valeri's Life Meter starts at 100, but can be overfilled to up to 150 points by collecting extra Life items. Stages may feature alternate routes that lead to other stages. Most routes feature an end boss of some kind, but many stages also feature mini bosses. Bosses are so frequent that they can be considered their own segment or mechanic in the game. When a boss appears, its name and Life Meter appear at the bottom of the screen. Basic Abilities As stated before, Valeri's main ability is firing her Power Rifle. By default, she fires in the direction she is moving (including if she is holding a diagonal direction), though this can be altered with Stances (explained below). Some weapons will allow the fire button to be held for rapid fire, but Valeri's default weapon will not. Valeri can change her weapon by collecting Weapon Items, which are randomly dropped by certain objects. Her current weapon is shown in the HUD, as well as its ammo. When a weapon runs out of ammo, Valeri reverts to her default weapon. Valeri can Roll either left or right by using the desired trigger. Rolling will make Valeri completely invulnerable to enemy fire until the very end of the move. Performing a Roll in the air will perform the similar Flip. Flips have the same properties, but also provide slight lift. Only one Flip can be performed while airborne, however. Surge Power Valeri's Assault Gear is powered by energy known as Surge Power. The power stored in her Surge Engine is displayed in the HUD's Surge Meter. The Surge Meter is divided into two segments, and fills slowly over time. However, the meter will fill much faster as Valeri is hurt. Once a segment is filled Valeri will be able to perform critical actions. One segment can be expended to perform Surge Rush, an extremely fast, airborne dash in the direction Valeri is facing. It plows through enemies and some hazards, but stops at wall. Both segments can be expended to perform a Surge Nova. Surge Nova will damage every enemy on screen, no matter if they are protected by shields. Stance System Valeri can switch between Stances to better optimize her performance in battle. Her default Stance in Free Stance. Free Stance is very standard: Valeri can freely move, and where she is moving, she is also aiming. She can also enter Strafe Stance. In Strafe Stance, Valeri remains aiming in the direction she was facing, while she can move back and forth as well as jump without changing her aiming direction. Finally, Valeri can make use of Aim Stance. Using Aim Stance will have Valeri remain completely still (although she can jump), but she can aim in any direction without moving. These three stances allow variety and flexibility in how Valeri will approach a situation. Vehicles Some stages feature vehicle segments. Modes Standard Mode is the default way to play. It features a simple Map screen in-between each stage (as well as an optional tutorial). Every time you clear three stages or routes (for the first time), you are given the option to save. If Valeri loses all of her Lives, you must return to your last save. Classic Mode is intended to replicate an older game experience. It features no Map screen, and therefore no back-tracking. There are also no opportunities to save. Each mode shares the same variety of difficulties: Easy, Normal, Hard and Insane. Items Weapons Collecting a weapon that you are already holding will fully restore its ammo. Restoratives Others Stages Gallery Trivia Category:2D Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Shooter Games Category:Sixgon Category:V2 Games